killersguildfandomcom-20200215-history
United Tribes of Keldron
The United Tribes of Keldron is the Governing body of Keldron and its Colonies. History Tribal Wars The United Tribes of Keldron came into existance after the Keldron Tribal Wars, which was a effort by each Major Keldronian Tribe to unify the planet under its banner. The Wars ended after years of fighting which led to the destruction of many Keldronian Civilizations, and the last remaining Tribes seeing it as their only way of surviving Unified and formed the UTK by signing the Unfication Treaty which joined the Tribal Governments together. which formed the Coalition of Elders Council which became the highest point of authority in the Nation, led by members of all the former Tribal Councils. Terraforming & Space Age Soon after the formation of the UTK the Keldronians advanced sginificantly in Green Technology and managed to terraform their Planet back to its beautiful pre-war state, soon after the Keldronians under the leadership of the UTK started constructing many FTL capable ships and starting Colonising their Moon and many nearby planets, making the UTK a interplanetary State. First Contact Sometime during the UTK early expansion into space they came into contact with the Humans of the relatively New Nation, the Tyzone Empire, First Contact went well but initially communications between the groups was difficult due to the difference in dialect. Government The Government of the UTK is the Coalition of Elders Council which was originally made up of members of each Koldronian Tribe and were not elected but as time went on voting systems came into to place and the Citizens vote for members of their community to represent them in the Coalition of Elders Council. UTK Military Common Defense Navy The Common Defense Navy (CDN) is the the military body charged with defense of the UTK, it also has a Land Division. Its Technology appears to be in par with the other Factions such as the USE and FDRP. Land Division The Land Division is committed to doing Land, Air and also Ship to Ship Operations. Culture The Culture of the UTK has been influenced by many factors, the nations Tribal background, history and customs aswell as technically being a Political Union between many different Tribes with each preserving elements of distinctive traditions, customs and symbolism. But ultimately the current culture of the UTK is a very Tribal one, with various settlements have a very Tribal aspect and atmosphere to them. Relations Killers Guild It is currently unknown if the UTK have any diplomatic relations with the KG, or if they are even aware of each others existance. Tyzone Empire The UTK setup diplomatic relations with the Tyzone Empire several days after First Contact was made, currently both parties have Ambassadors and Diplomats in each others respective Capital Planets, though the UTK takes a rather Isolationist stance towards Alien Governments to avoid hostilities. United States of Earth The UTK does not have any diplomatic relations with the USE and have not yet established contact.